Did You Ever Wonder?
by Neko no Baka
Summary: 1shot It's been two years since Kagome's return. Sesshoumaru been feeling restless as of late. With all that he been accomplishing, he still felt something was missing. What he wasn't sure. Reflecting back, something makes him start to wonder


My inspiration came from a scene in the movie 'Keeping Mum', along with the song that was in the background. (Which is below.)

Song is 'Did You Ever Wonder?', the Quotes are from the "Song of Solomon".

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth For thy love is better than wine His fruit was sweet to my taste His left hand is under my head And his right hand doth embrace me Behold – thou art fair my love"

'Hold me tight I'll tell you it all Through the night Till the break of dawn Close your eyes I mean you no harm Through the night Till the break of dawn

I've been waiting to hold you Run my fingers through your hair Did you think that I didn't want you Do you think that I wouldn't care? And did you ever – ever wonder why? '

Hold me tight I'll tell you it all Through the night Till the break of dawn Close your eyes I mean you no harm Through the night Till the break of dawn (Never- never ever come home)

"Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet Thy eyes are as doves behind the veil And comely is thy mouth Open to me my dove"

Hold me tight I'll tell you it all Through the night Till the break of dawn (And we'll never, never ever come home) Close your eyes (Never ever, never come home)

Did You Ever Wonder?

By lunaticneko

Dusk was setting painting the world in golden hues. The Tai-youkia's camp wasn't any different where he was staring off into the setting sun. Sighing Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away, and swept a hand through his bangs. He been feeling restless as of late. With all that he been accomplishing, he still felt something was missing. What he wasn't sure. He lean against a tree that was between the clearing, where Jaken and Ah and Un slept, and the river bed where Kagome was getting ready for the evening.

They had been traveling together for a year now. He had been trying to get more land and establish his dominance on what he had. It had become chaotic after the defeat of Naraku, and he had to keep humans and demons alike in check. He grudgingly admitted the Miko had helped him, especially when making peace, instead of a bloodbath. But she was handy in battle as well. One of the reason that it had made it easier for him to agree to letting her come along.

Turning his eyes toward the river bank, he saw Kagome going up her nightly routine. The last rays of the sun were flittering through the darkening bank, but he could still see her clearly. Already dressed in a light yellow sleeveless top from her time, that loosely fit her curves, and ended halfway past her thighs. Paired with pale blue pants she had crafted that ended a little past her knees.

He still remembered the day she requested to join him. He had come to visit Rin and was on his way out, she ran up to him. When she had asked, he almost said 'no.' right away, but the near desperate look in her eyes had made him hesitate. Instead he had stayed silent and let her plead her case. She had told him that Inu yasha had become settled at the village, but she still longed to travel.

"_Please, you don't have to protect me." Her head had bent downward, her eyes distant. " I don't want to bother Inu yasha. He seems so happy here… it's somewhere he can call home."_

She didn't mention why she didn't feel the same way, and he didn't ask. He knew she had lost her true home… no left it to come to this world. A part of him wondered if she regretted it, but another part knew that she didn't. She had always said she was happier here.

He had an idea why she might be so eager to leave. On previous visits to Rin, he had seen Inu yasha getting closer with a village girl. Even though she said they had wanted to be just friends, he was certain a little part of her had still been uncomfortable to see her once love in the arms of another only a year after her return.

Sesshoumaru was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Kagome turned. She smile over at him, and then turn back to start to wash her face. He went back to his thoughts that this girl seemed to inspire. They seemed to become more comfortable with each other as they traveled. And while he enjoyed silence, he didn't mind their conversations. She was intelligent and he found himself eager to engage her in debates or any simple subject. She did make the days less dull, and her odd habits amused him. 'Not that she can't be annoying.'

Her temper was one thing. Another was the times when she put herself at risk in battle. Even being foolish enough to try and keep him from harm from a demon that had been sneaking up on him while he battle another. She had blocked a blow with her sword, she'd picked up from a battle field, and amazingly enough been able to redirect it. Her foe had given her a few cuts for her effort, and later a short lecture from him. But he had been surprised by her actions. She had told him he didn't have any obligation to protect her, and yet she did so for him with the knowledge he might not do the same.

Eventually it had become natural to defend each other and they and become quite a pair of the battle field. Kagome stayed out of what fights she wasn't needed. But now lightly train with a short sword, she'd become a force of her own.

Coming out of his reflections, he found her finishing up brushing her teeth.

They had become close, but never step past that final line. And he wonder 'why?'. She had been an ally, a friend, someone who made the harshest days bearable by just her presence. He had laughed at her antics. They shared small secrets of her own time, and his past adventures. Something he had never really done. His eyes widened slightly, and he realized then what he had been missing. 'Why hadn't I noticed what I longed for most, was right at my side?'

He noticed she had finished her routine and was standing drying her mouth. The sun had completely set and now the moonlight was falling over her beautifully. The light reflecting off the water dance around the river bed she stood alone on. 'This will change.' He shifted his weight from the tree, and headed towards the river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked up surprised as he neared. "Sess-" The warmth of his eyes caused her to loose her voice. They look at her with something akin to admiration or awe, mixed in with a bit of determination. Soon he was standing in front of her, face tilted downward. Her eyes searched his surprised by what they found. "Sesshoumaru…?" She whispered in disbelief. She had come to feel strongly about him as she stayed by his side; but was resigned in her belief that it would remain one-sided. That was shattered as his right hand came up to caress the side of her face. Her eyes misted as they softened, and she leaned further into his hand.

Her relieved smile was met with his soft small one. An understanding came to pass between the them. Sesshoumaru leaned down "Kagome…." whisper past his lips as he exhaled. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed hers. The kiss soft at first, but slowly became more firm and passionate. Kagome sighed contently as he pulled away. With his hand he coax her head to the side as he dipped down to kiss her neck. His lips trailing down to her right shoulder, where he gently brush the strap aside and lightly nipped the skin. She pressed her face into his shoulder as her hands slip around his back and clutched at the fabric.

He lowered her to the ground and love wasn't so much as spoken but shown that night.

The End. That was my first one shot with the two. What did you think? Any and all feedback is appreciated. It also lets me know people actually read what I write. I am still working on Pint Sized!, and the next chapter is in the works. There was a major delay in writing starting about two months back when I fractured my wrist, which is still slowing me down. ;_; It's amazing how much one can miss there left hand. It also inspired a fic I might right. But We'll see, we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
